


Loki's Mischief

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [41]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Beheading, Disembowelment, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Guro, Gutting, Hanging, Hard vore, Rape, Snuff, throat cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Loki decides to proceed with her plan to mess with KiranOn her orders, Ursula tries to assassinate Hinoka- but fails and gets killed instead.Ethlyn gets attacked and killed by a Risen DeltheaSully gets drowned by a Corrin working for LokiKarla gets hypnotized into doing work for Loki, then hanging herselfLoki lets an illusory body of hers be captured, and enjoys her apparent execution
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Loki's Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> The Ursula scene is based on Veiled's work that's here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/66247890

Ursula silently watched the door to her target’s room, playing with the dagger Loki had given her for her jobs. With the summoner having to go handle some urgent business. his current mistress - princess Hinoka of Hoshido - had to sleep alone that night. Her master decided the redhead would be Ursula’s next target. Was Loki aiming to hurt the summoner? Ursula didn’t care for the reason, happy to do exactly as her creator had ordered. Since Loki turned her into a morph, Ursula’s efficiency only increased - carrying out assassinations for the woman day and night without rest. Her loyalty was absolute now, but a part of her personality remained and was very satisfied with how her days looked like now.  
Deciding enough time had passed since Kiran had left - having taken into account that the woman inside most likely had touched herself before sleeping - Ursula moved towards the door. No one would dare to cross into the summoner’s room, so it was left unlocked. Ursula opened it without making a sound, lighting a pale blue flame on her hand as she slipped inside.

Once there, Ursula carefully walked across the darkened room. She could already feel herself getting excited thinking of the incoming kill. Even despite her being dead for a short period of time, Ursula’s body still worked properly - her snatch completely dripping with her arousal just thinking of sinking her blade into another unsuspecting woman. Soon, Hinoka’s sleeping form was revealed to her. The woman was sleeping on her back, without any covers to obscure her beauty. Her red nightgown was almost completely see-through, with Hinoka’s snatch clearly visible through it. Up above, her chest rose and fell periodically as the redhead drew breaths, her small tits barely moving as she did. Ursula hungrily took in her target’s final living moments, then drew her blade. She raised it above her head, preparing to stab it into Hinoka’s unsuspecting flesh.

However, that didn’t happen. Instead of the thrill that only came with hurting others, Ursula felt only pain as someone sliced through her wrist, the dagger falling off along with her hand and cutting her on her arm. Immediately she turned around, the flamed she used for light growing more intense as she prepared to face whoever had attacked her. All that achieved was another slice through her other wrist, and the flames disappeared as the blue-haired woman was left without both of her hands. A knife at her throat prevented her from taking any more action as the assailant used his other hand to light the room’s torches with a powder he took from his pockets.

“Lady Hinoka. This woman wanted to assassinate you. Your orders?” Kaze asked in a cold voice once the room was lit up and his lady sat up on the bed, eyeing the assassin standing in front of her. Employing the ninja as her personal bodyguard after his first report about Fjorm proved to be a correct decision. Hinola didn’t respond - instead, she reached for the front of Ursula’s revealing dress. Her fingers slipped into her cleavage before pulling it down and to the sides, exposing the woman’s enormous tits. Jealousy lit up in Hinoka’s eyes as she saw them. She picked up the knife Ursula had dropped, and delivered a cut across the top of one of her mountains of flesh that triumphed over her chest. The woman stayed motionless, but Hinoka was able to see the flickers of pain in her eyes. Satisfied, she moved the knife down and sliced through the flaps that made for the front of Ursula’s dress there. As they fell off, Ursula’s messy bush of pubic her was uncovered. Hinoka slipped one finger into Ursula’s cunt, confirming her suspicions that the woman was wet. The bitch got excited thinking about killing her? Hinoka could barely contain her fury. As much as she wanted to hurt the woman, Kaze deserved a reward for saving her like this. Pulling her finger out, Hinoka handed the dagger to Kaze.  
“You can have your way with her. Once you’re done, make her suffer - and then kill her. I’m off to tell Kiran about this.” Hinoka picked her spear off the wall, then walked off - ready to fight anyone else that would come after her.  
“As you wish.” Kaze replied as Hinoka left, throwing Ursula to the ground. Standing behind her as he held the knife to her throat, he wasn’t able to get a good look at her body. Now, he was given the opportunity - and he was impressed at how much a treat her body was. Her massive tits already received some attention from Hinoka, but the rest of her body was just as incredible. A very narrow waist, and then the hips of a goddess - how could she have a figure like that? Beneath them, powerful meaty thighs that were glistening on the inside with Ursula’s earlier arousal. And those beautiful long legs covered in high blue boots that ended just below her thighs. Even seeing her fully clothed Kaze would have troubles resisting her body, so now that it was given to him he could immediately give in to his urges.

Undoing the front of his pants, Kaze got down while freeing his erection. Quickly, the ninja showed his cock into Ursula’s self-lubricated cunt, noticing its unusual coldness. Her blue eyes looked at him with hatred as he did, but the woman’s lustful body quickly betrayed her as waves of pleasure spread through it. Her giant breasts shook up and down with each of his thrusts, and her legs crossed behind his back while she squeezed him with her thighs. Moaning in arousal, Ursula saw an opportunity to break free. Kaze seemed too absorbed into fucking her… She moaned louder, hugging him tighter with her legs and pulling him closer. As she did, her legs slowly climbed higher up his body. He picked up the pace, and in a few more moments released the load into his cunt. Her legs kept him from moving away, so he just stayed there as his semen shoot into her, his body weakened in his orgasm. Ursula took that moment to lift her long legs even higher, crossing her ankles on both sides of his throat. Squeezing them together hard, she was hoping to snap the ninja’s neck. She tried to twist it around, but her own arousal worked against her, and she just moved it to the side a bit. Switching to her other plan, she just crushed his neck as hard as she could, trying to choke him to his death. The ninja’s eyes flashed in panic for a moment, and Ursula felt a pang of satisfaction that her plan was working. However, she forgot to account for the weapons Kaze had. Pain exploded in her midriff, just under her breasts, as he stabbed down with the knife Ursula had dropped earlier.

With the knife stuck inside her, Ursula still held tight onto his neck. Unbothered by that, the ninja moved the knife first up all the way above her breasts, then back down into her abdomen, opening a lengthy vertical cut across her entire body. Kaze was growing weak because of the strangulation, but with his other hand he was able to reach into the opening and tug some of her guts out. As he did, he moved the knife even lower, cutting into her womb from above. The pain coursing through her body, and the extra stimulation he provided, forced Ursula to cum. Loki’s conditioning that amped up her masochistic tendencies was the assassin’s downfall as the climax made her muscles relax, her legs letting go of Kaze’s neck and falling back down onto the ground limply. Finally free, Kaze pulled out, his dick brought back to half-erect by the orgasmic spasms of Ursula’s snatch. The woman kept shaking on the ground as Kaze rubbed his neck, breathing in deep breathes until his strength had returned. The knife, still sticking out of Ursula’s womb, was shaking too with each move Ursula did.

Once Kaze decided he had recovered enough, he walked around Ursula’s body. Fucking her a second time now seemed too dangerous. Instead, he just walked over to her head and got down near her face. Ursula looked up at him, in time to see the ninja’s own dagger coming down onto her neck just below her head. With a quick slice, he cut it open. Ursula immediately started gurgling as blood started to pour out of the cut, her mind telling her that this wound would be fatal. Two tears flashed in the corners of her eyes, the Black Fang assassin not accepting of her death. Even with a massive cut across the front of her body, she was still confident she would make her way out of this. Her arms went towards her neck in a futile attempt to seal the bleeding, but without her hands all she achieved was mixing her old blood and new one. New spasms began to shake her entire body, long legs kicking wildly as her life energy began to pour out of the wound in her neck. “Such strong quintessence will go to waste…” She thought as she felt someone force her slack lips open. Looking down, she saw Kaze forcing his cock into her mouth, and quickly proceeding to fuck it hard. She tried to bite him, but with how weak she was now, all she managed to achieve was bringing him more pleasure as her lips closed over the base of his cock. With weakness quickly spreading through her body, her wounds too much for even a magically strengthened morph like her, Ursula’s head soon went completely slack, only moved around by Kaze’s thrusts. By the time the ninja came a second time, some of his semen going onto her face and most down her throat and spilling out of the cut, Ursula’s life was already over. Kaze pulled out, Ursula’s lifeless head rolling to the side from which he fucked her. 

As he stood over her, he saw her body start twitching again. For a moment, Kaze could swear the thing began to crumble apart as the entire body went completely pale. Then, suddenly purple flames burst from the knife and enveloped her entire body. As a morph, Ursula’s body should have fallen apart into dust once the woman was dead. However, preservatory magic Loki had put on the dagger to make sure the trophies the woman took for her would not rot after some time counteracted against that aspect of the morph’s magic, returning Ursula’s body to normal. Kaze watched as colors returned to her skin, but her blue eyes remained completely lifeless. He touched one of her tits with his hand - and was surprised with the body suddenly being warm. Stroking his cock back to hardness, he returned to between her legs, and slid into her pussy a second time. This time, it was pleasantly warm. He could drop his guard now, he decided, and as he pounded her he gave her gigantic tits more attention, sucking on one of her stiff nipples while pressing his face against the incredible breast. His thighs slapped against hers as he thrust in, making them shake like jelly. With enough thrusts, he came a third time, her body not losing even a bit of its warmth during that time. Exhausted, he pulled out, and watched as his semen leaked out of her slit and onto the ground. Grabbing the body by its legs, he dragged it off to his room. With Hinoka nowhere to be seen, it seemed that he’d have the rest of the night off - and there were still holes in Ursula’s body he had yet to enjoy...

Ethlyn walked through the forest near the Askrian castle. She had just come across a man who claimed to be her son, and she needed time to think about it. She understood that things like this were possible in this world, but to have it happen to her was still surprising. Suddenly, she could hear a rustle in the bushes ahead of her. Immediately, her gaze darted towards them - and so she saw as a young, brown-haired girl came out from between them. She was naked, her young body clearly visible to Ethlyn, making the woman able to see just how pale and thin the girl looked. Feeling pity for her, Ethlyn knew she had to help her.  
“Hey there, girl! What happened to you?” She called out as she began to walk towards her, unable to notice the red glow in the girl’s usually brown eyes. The red eyes lit up when the girl noticed her, quickly starting to run towards her. As the brown bangs at the front of the girl’s head flopped up, Ethlyn was able to see the round hole in the middle of the girl’s forehead. That, combined with how inhumanly fast the girl was running, and the dead look in her eyes, were enough to make Ethlyn afraid.  
“Girl? Are you okay?” She asked the Risen Delthea again, with no response. Instead, Delthea just crashed into her, her claw-like hands tearing through Ethlyn’s pink-purple dress and ripping the bottom part of it off. Ethlyn was horrified as the girl did that, her nails scratching against her flat, exposed belly. Before Ethlyn could react, the girl’s teeth sunk into her skin.

Delthea’s orders from Loki were simple: Get out and kill as many as she could. Her mind replaced with a deathworm, it was all the girl could understand. With the orders fresh in her mind, she had been wandering around the darkened forest near the entrance to Loki’s secret cave. Now, she bit hard into the first person she managed to come across. Ethlyn’s skin and the flesh underneath it gave way as Delthea ripped it away, opening up the pink-haired woman’s stomach. Delthea’s hands immediately reached in, tugging on Ethlyn’s guts and pulling them out. Her teeth closed on the ropes of red meat as Ethlyn screamed out in pain. Going away without thinking, Ethlyn failed to take any weapon with her, so now she had almost nothing she could protect herself with. The only possibility she had now was to try and get the girl away from her - but with how fast the girl was, even that seemed impossible. Still, she had to at least try. Placing one hand on Delthea’s head, she tried her best to push her away. As the teeth released her intestine, a part of it gone inside Delthea’s mouth, Ethlyn believed this might work - only for the sharp fangs to bite into her hand instead. Two of her fingers were bit off in full, with halves of the other three eaten as well. Ethlyn stared at the stumps of her fingers, bones sticking out of them as she heard the cracking sounds from Delthea’s mouth. The girl quickly chewed through the digits in her mouth and swallowed them, then bit again - this time, sinking her teeth higher on Ethlyn’s arm.

Ethlyn felt her radius opening as Delthea’s teeth snapped onto it, shards of the bone eaten as she ate through the meat wrapped around it. The bone itself opened, with marrow leaking free out of the opening created in it. To Ethlyn’s horror, the girl proceeded to suck on the wound - draining all of it out of her bone. To top it off, once the zombie girl was done with that, she just bit into Ethlyn’s wrist, detaching what remained of her hand from the rest of her arm. Ethlyn just watched helplessly as Delthea munched on in for a moment, before her attention returned to the pink-haired girl. Delthea’s fingers outstretched towards the wound in Ethlyn’s stomach, tearing the wound in it further open and letting more of her guts slide outside. Forcing her head into the opening, Delthea moved it around, taking little bites, until she came across Ethlyn’s slightly swollen womb. Ethlyn herself was yet unaware of the new life that was starting to grow within her.

Immediately biting into it, Delthea put all her strength into ripping the organ out. Pushing her hands into the opening as well, she managed to rip it all out as Ethlyn yelled. Her ovaries came free as well, but the vaginal canal stayed, Delthea’s teeth biting through her cervix and separating it from the uterus. Pulling the womb out, Delthea immediately bit hard into it, fresh blood splashing onto her chest and over Ethlyn’s abdomen as the growing embryo within it was crushed with her teeth. That only made Delthea bite in even harder, sucking out the blood along with the contents of the uterus. As she did, Delthea let go of Ethlyn - and the woman saw that as a moment when she could escape.

Breaking off, Ethlyn started to run away. She only made it a couple of steps away before the Risen girl took off after her. The sharp claws scratched against Ethlyn’s fairly flat butt, grabbing onto her panties and tearing them off as Delthea tried to stopped her from escaping. With the sudden pull back at her ass, Ethlyn stumbled over mid-step, falling over and hitting her head on the ground. Happily going down on the girl, Delthea’s mouth was buried between her asscheeks for a few moments. Then, the girl realized that with Ethlyn on the ground, she had access to parts of her body that were unavailable before. After getting one meager bite from one of Ethlyn’s asscheeks, Delthea crawled around her, her fingers working on removing the upper part of the woman’s dress. Tearing through the back of it, Delthea ripped it to the sides, and the separated parts fell off down Ethlyn’s sides. Hungrily eyeing the exposed flesh, Delthea bit into her arm. In a burst of strength Ethlyn managed to shake her off.

Using the moment to her advantage, Ethlyn tried to roll onto her back to cover herself up, crossing her arms in front of her chest. With her inhuman strength given to her by the dark magic that her body was infused with, Delthea had no issues pushing away again. Then, Delthea just removed the front of her dress as well. After tearing Ethlyn’s bra away, she quickly chomped on Ehtlyn’s left tit. Fresh blood and fat poured onto Ethlyn’s chest as Delthea ate away with small, rapid bites, until an entire breast was gone. Having her flesh ripped apart in efficient chomps hurt and terrified Ethlyn, and her helplessness annoyed her. She let out another pained scream, this one much weaker as her wounds put a strain on what remained of her body. Still, as she heard some sound coming from the bushes nearby, maybe it had worked?

Before Ethlyn was able to get an answer to that, she realized that Delthea must have also heard the sound. The sharp claws went into the hole in her chest, slicing through her flesh until it reached her heart. Then, she quickly tore it out. Ethlyn weakly watched as Delthea quickly consumed it, the Risen girl then standing up over her body. Without the heart to keep the blood going, Ethlyn didn’t last long. Before she passed, though, she was still able to see as a bunch of fireballs ripped into Delthea’s body, obliterating it in a bunch of explosions and her ashes falling onto Ethlyn’s dying body.

The mage who had heard Ethlyn’s scream knew he couldn’t play around with the Risen girl. Watching her mow through Ethlyn’s chest, he was made aware that letting the girl near him would be deadly. Because of that, he just prepared his magic from a distance. When Delthea stood up, for a moment she was the perfect target - so he unleashed all he had and watched as the little girl got reduced to a cloud of blood and ash. Once the cloud settled down, and there seemed to be no more danger, he approached the corpse on the ground. Covered in both her blood and Delthea’s remains, she made for a sad image. “What a shame…” The man commented, then noticed the throbbing in his robes. Realizing how aroused this sight had made him, he quickly freed his cock and got down between Ethlyn’s legs. Forcing his cock into the vagina of a girl he didn’t know, he enjoyed the way it clenched on his cock. Pushing deeper in, he was able to see his cock emerged from the bleeding wound at where her cervix would have been. Using her canal to bring himself off, he watched through the giant hole in her abdomen as his semen shoot into where her womb used to be. Ready for another round, he proceeded to flip the corpse around and forced his cock into her anus.

Sully started on another round around the castle’s hot springs. She wasn’t sure why commander Anna wanted them to be closed this night, but if her orders were to guard them, then the Ylissean knight would do just that. At first, she had to stop some heroes from trying to enter, but as the night went on these visits stopped completely. And now, she was pretty bored. She slowly trudged on the perimeter of the hot springs, making sure to stay as far from the water as she could. Finishing the round, she tried her best to suppress a yawn - but failed, and as her mouth opened, she could feel drowsiness spreading through her body. Sitting down on a bench near the entrance, Sully wondered, what could she do to stay awake. She practice with her lance for a bit… but with the light being as bad as it is, she risked injuring herself. Then, perhaps some endurance training? Her lips shifted into a smile as she thought of the perfect exercise. Well, even if it wasn’t that helpful, it should still keep her awake.

Setting the lance down onto the bench, she reached with both of her hands below beneath her white tunic. Placing them on her hips, the redhead used them both to pull her blue shorts down her muscular thighs. After doing that, she pulled the red glove off one of her hands. Taking a quick look to see if anyone was coming, she then moved it directly towards her snatch. Putting one finger in, she started to methodically finger herself. Leaning back on the bench, the knight continued to push fingers inside her cunt with increasing speed. To keep the spirit of an endurance exercise, she tried her best to keep herself from actually climaxing, interrupting just moments before reaching release and letting her cunt cool off a bit before inserting her fingers back in. The pain growing within her body as she prevented herself from reaching that sweet release was as enjoyable as ever - similar to the pain in her muscles she usually felt after a good workout. Once she was sure the soreness in her cunt would keep her awake for the rest of the night, Sully didn’t pull out once on the edge and let herself come, spurting her come all over her shorts and the spot on the bench she was sitting on. Her red eyes darted in the direction of the entrance, worried if anyone could have been peeking on her. As they did, she noticed that her lance was gone now - and instead, there was a huge sack placed near the entrance. “Wha-” Before she could finish her question, she felt something blunt slamming into the side of her head, and then everything went black.

Corrin surveyed the unconscious woman in front of her with her eyes. Loki warned her that there would be a guard, but the illusionist was sure Corrin would have no troubles handling it. From the playful smile Loki had when telling her that, it was as if Loki was inviting her to have some fun with the knight before getting rid of her. Corrin had decided to be very careful though, so she didn’t give that much though before. Well, it took her some time to do it, but now she had the redhead helpless in front of her. Using Sully’s lance, she lifted the tunic from the front of Sully’s crotch. Just as she suspected, the knight’s pussy was soaked through with the liquids of her orgasm. Seeing that, Corrin felt a pang of arousal in her cunt. Loki did suggest that she should practice her newfound power of calling forth a dragon dick. Lifting Sully’s body from the bench, she removed her belt as she dragged her towards the water. After using it to bind Sully’s hands together behind her back, she flipped the woman onto her back and spread her legs, creating an easy way into her cunt. Lifting the flap at the front of her cloth and pulling her thong out of the way, Corrin invoked her dragon powers and watched as a phallic piece of flesh sprung from her crotch just above her cunt. Already erect, just like the last time. She stroked it a few times, enjoying the thrill of pleasure that surged through her body each time she moved her hand down. Then, she shoved her member into Sully’s self-lubricated snatch.

Corrin’s thrusts were so ferocious that she was able to slam her cock against Sully’s cervix in just a few ones. And they were strong enough to break through it, too - stuffing Sully’s womb with the thick magical cock. As the dragon girl slammed her thighs against Sully’s ass, the force she carried was enough to drive Sully a little bit forward each time. Corrin dropped her on the very edge of the hot springs, so it was enough to have Sully’s face be splashed with water. Once Corrin noticed that, she started to move Sully forward intentionally - until Sully’s face ended up fully under the water level. However, the head seemed to float on the water’s surface - so Corrin placed both her hands on the back of her head and pushed it back in. The hot water splashing across Sully’s face did a lot to bring her back to her body, but only as her body tried to suck in air and her lungs were filled with water that burned her from the inside did the Shepherd’s female knight came to. Feeling water all around her she panicked, trying to get out immediately - but Corrin held her down in the water firmly.

The pain caused by her earlier orgasm denial was intensified with a cock filling her up, so whoever it was that was raping her was only giving her more pain to the lower part of her body. Sully tried moving her hands, only to feel something on her wrists holding them together. With the rapist’s weight arms holding her down, there wasn’t anything else left that she could try. Was… Was she going to die? Here? With her being unable to swim, there were times she was really afraid of drowning - that’s why she tried to stay away from the water before. Now, she was forced straight into it - and she’d be unable to even see her killer’s face.  
After the single gulp of water that woke her up, Sully tried her best to keep more water from seeping inside her, using whatever oxygen still remained in her lungs. However, she ran out of it fairly quickly - and even before that, she was unable to get rid of the water that entered her when she was still knocked out. Her lungs felt as if they were about to burst, and the harsh pounding her uterus was receiving quickly eroded away at her endurance. Unable to resist it anymore, Sully opened her mouth. From above, Corrin could see bubbles of stale air going to the surface on both sides of Sully’s head. The white-haired girl couldn’t deny the excitement she felt at that sight, a sight that told her that Sully’s death was approaching fast.

Sully’s lungs were flooded with blazing water as she desperately tried to get at least some oxygen in. Panic that appeared before now hit her in full force, and she desperately tried to fight back, putting all the energy her body still had into it. As her arms and head were stuck, she kicked out to the back with both legs using all her strength up. It hit Corrin on the sides of her legs, almost making the dragon girl fall over and release her grip on Sully’s head. However, the rock-hard cock stuck inside Sully’s body provided her with a foundation that was almost unshakable, and Corrin was able to keep Sully’s head underwater. The extra strain on her cock caused her to come, though - Sully feeling all the humiliation of being creampied right before her death as Corrin’s shaft tensed up and spurted her load all over her womb. Even in her orgasm, Corrin didn’t let go - and after trying one more time, Sully gave up and just waited for death to claim her.

Her oxygen-deprived brain would not be able to control her body for much longer even if she tried to. Spasms started to shake the upper half of her body, her tied up arms trailing to one side and then to the other. Her clothes, soaked through with water, weighed her down, but not enough to stop her from moving completely. Her legs began kicking randomly with much less force than before, her ass shaking as Corrin pressed her abdomen against it. As Sully continued to move around, Corrin could feel something wet running down her thigh. Corrin took a look at what it was, and saw that it was Sully’s piss, her bladder no longer able to keep it inside. “Ew, gross!” Corrin commented as Sully’s movements began to die down. Releasing her grip on Sully’s head, Corrin watched as it floated back towards the water’s surface. As it did, and the woman made no action that signalled she could still save herself anymore, Corrin put both her hands on Sully’s ass and pushed the corpse further into the water. Watching as it floated towards the water’s center, Corrin dispelled her cock. Then, she crawled onto the water’s edge and washed her legs clean from Sully’s piss.

Now that she had her fun, Corrin still had to finish the mission her mistress gave her. Returning to the sack Loki gave her, Corrin reached inside and took out a potion. Loki asked her to pour all of these into the springs… Uncorking it Corrin quickly poured the content into the water. Moving around the springs, Corrin continued to add the substance to the water - throwing a few vials into the parts further away to make sure it was spread out evenly. Once she was done with that, Corrin picked the now empty sack up and walked back towards Loki’s quarters.

Karla stumbled as she finally was able to get into the castle’s attic without being seen by anyone. Her head was feeling shaky, but during the moments when she was able to think straight, she was certain this was something she had to do. Once she reached it, she wandered about for a few moments, before suddenly realizing, what should she do next. She had come across that purple-haired woman, and she had asked her to carry this bag here… But now it was clear that she wanted her to do more than just that. Opening the bag, she stared at the numerous potions inside. Ah, that’s right! She had to pour them onto the heroes who slept in this wing! Fortunately, the floor in the room seemed to have wide enough cracks that she could douse all the heroes from here. Dragging the sack along with her, she proceeded to peek at the heroes underneath while unloading the liquids onto them. She couldn’t really recognize any of them… but from the discussion the swordswoman had overheard earlier, this was the wing for all the beast shapeshifters. For a moment she wondered, how would that affect them - but a kind voice at the back of her head told her not to worry about that. Listening to it without any second thoughts, Karla proceeded to coat the sleeping laguz, taguel, kitsune and wolfskin with the potions from the bag. 

Once she had finished doing that, she placed the sack among the other empty ones she could see in the attic. She prepared to leave, but for some reason had troubles walking towards the exit. Having accomplished her mission, there wasn’t anything else that should be keeping her here, so why was that? As she wondered about that, a gentle voice in her head informed her that there was nothing keeping her in this world, either. After arriving in Askr, she had found out from people coming from her world’s future that her brother will become a man worthy who deserves to carry on their clan’s legacy. The journey to find and change him was her main purpose in life before… So was it that the voice was correct? As she acknowledged that it could be the case, the voice spoke out again. At first, Karla was taken aback as she heard what it suggested: That if her purpose in life was fulfilled, then she shouldn’t keep on living. However, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Even the other piece of future knowledge they gave her - that she was to become a mother - was not enough to convince her… even if the life could have been growing within her even this very moment. Looking around, she scoured the attic for something she could use to kill herself. She had her sword with her, but she didn’t want to stain it with more blood than necessary. She smiled as she saw a long coil of thin rope laid out on one of the shelves.

Taking it into her hands, she wondered, how to best use it. As if to answer her, the first ray of sun hit her directly in the face from a window located just low enough that she could access it. Examining the rope up close, she discovered that for some reason one end of it was already fixed at the shelf. With how much rope there was, she knew another point to fasten it to was necessary. However, there seemed to be no spot like that near the window. Then, she’d just have to create one somehow. But first, Karla grabbed the rope’s coils and used them to form a noose. Then, she fastened a knot that would keep her from sliding out. As Karla did that, she noted that with how thin the rope was, it kept cutting into her fingers. Unbothered by that, she slipped the noose past the strands of her long black hair and tightened it enough until she could feel its cold touch on her long neck. Once that was done, she tugged on the rope a few times to check if she did it correctly. As it seemed fine, Karla moved on to figuring, how to proceed. Even if she was reluctant to use her sword to kill herself in a bloody way, it still thrilled her that she could have it play a part in her death as she wrapped the rope around the handle several times. Then, she approached the window and stabbed the sword into the wooden floor right in front of it - it would hold the rope still and prevent the rest of it from uncoiling.

Climbing onto the window, Karla prepared herself to jump off. Before she did, though, the benign voice from before returned. This time, it suggested… Karla blushed furiously at the thought. How could she come up with something this lewd at this time? No matter the reason, it was telling her to touch herself before jumping. She only noticed this now, but her pussy was a bit wet - and now that she thought of it, Karla found herself quickly getting more and more aroused. If she was to die now, taking a few minutes to get off one final time wasn’t that bad of an idea. Karla quickly untied the blue sash that held her kimono together, as well as the extra strip of cloth that held the front over her enormous bust. Letting her boobs free, she kept the kimono on her shoulders while fondling them with her hands, one of them still holding on to the rope. The giant, round mounds of boob meat were bouncy enough that no matter how hard she tugged on them, they returned to their usual position after she released them. Having the rope rub against them sent a shiver down her spine different from what any human lover could have. Lifting one of her breasts to her mouth, she licked and sucked on her nipple while the hand with the rope travelled down her belly. Crossing her flat stomach, it disappeared under her kimono as it went through the opening in the front of it. Dragging the rope under the velvet, she enjoyed the way it felt squished between her skin and the soft, yet tight cloth. Even with the cloth tying it together removed, it still hugged her body tightly, forcing the line to dig into the skin of her stomach. Dragging it past her hips, Karla’s hand finally arrived at her cunt, which was now dripping with her arousal. With the kimono being white, transparent stains of her juices weren’t very noticeable - she had tested this numerous times before. Well, it’s not like her modesty would matter once she was dead.

As that thought entered her mind, it synced perfectly with a finger entering her snatch. Letting out a moan which was muffled by her tit, she let it slide out of her mouth and switched over to the other one - seeing a trickle of milk escaping the nipple she nibbled on so furiously before. One finger wasn’t enough to satisfy her. Dragging the rope across her clit, she then inserted it into her cunt as well. Yes! That was the sensation she desired! Dragging the fairly cold rope against the walls of her vagina and across her clit over and over again, Karla continued to masturbate using it while emitting moans that increased in intensity. The strength that she applied to the rope was growing along with her pleasure… She was so caught up with it that she didn’t even notice as the sword below her was twitching with each jolt of the rope. Reaching her climax, Karla rapidly pulled the rope back up the front of her kimono, and as her legs gave way to orgasmic numbness, pushed herself off the edge and jumped out of the window.

Her fall took only an instant before a strong jolt caused the rope to cut into her neck. However, before Karla could start feeling the effects the rope would administer to her body, she found herself falling again. Stabbing the Vassal’s blade into the ground, she didn’t notice that it slid into a crack between two floor panels. The strong jerks to the rope she caused during her special time were enough to destabilize it, and as the weight of her body combined with the fall put much more force on it than before, the sword was ripped out of the floor - and with it, the path to a death through short-drop hanging was also gone. The blade surged upwards towards the window, getting stuck in between two stones at the wall just as it was to be pulled outside. That brought Karla to a stop, with the rope cutting deeper into her throat - the Sacae woman clearly able to feel blood from the cut trickling down onto her chest and mixing with the milk her swollen tits had produced. However, her neck was able to keep the rope from going any further in - instead, the rope just crushed her esophagus, making her unable to breathe.

Immediately, pain filled her lungs. Despite that, she tried not to struggle as she used up her remaining oxygen. The cloth of her kimono managed to hold her legs together even despite the gigantic cut on the left side that went all the way to her hip. Her breasts bounced, springing back into place as she placed her hands of them to keep them steady. She watched as the sun rose on the horizon, casting its rays onto her body and making her wonder if anyone could see her now. The pain in her lungs began to grow as the stale air there was no longer breathable, her face turning bright red that contrasted with her long, black hair. Despite her efforts, as her lungs began burning she began dangling around in the noose. With the lack of oxygen getting to her brain, she began losing control over her body. As her hands twitched, her breasts were sent into a few wild bounces before returning to their normal position - and sending a thrill through her body as they did. Her hips didn’t fare much better, giving in to random spasms as well. Her strong, left leg slipped free through the opening in her kimono. As it began kicking out, anyone standing somewhere beneath her would be able to take a look at her dripping cunt, the kimono kicked around and giving out a perfect view.

There was more than just that to the kicks of her legs. They send her body to the sides further than before, making her swing like a pendulum, going further to the side each time. The rope tugging at her neck began sliding deeper into it again. As Karla reached the peak of her swing at one side, a particularly powerful kick shook her entire body. Its force was enough to travel up the rope and jerk at her sword, pulling it out of its spot in the wall and causing it to fall out of the window. Without anything to support her, Karla began falling again - except this time, far further down than before. She could feel the air sliding against her body in the parts she still had control over… but all of that came to a stop as the rope was stretched out in full, her body jerking in the noose yet again as her fall was broken.

This time, however, the force her body carried through the fall was too much. The rope slid into the cut it had created before, and continued deeper into her neck - eventually coming out on the other side, Karla’s neck cut in two. Her head was launched forward spinning, her hair forming a black storm around it as it spun. The headless body continued on its way straight down, but with much less velocity than before. Because of that, crashing into the ground did little to tarnish her beauty. Her legs and spine ended up being broken, but at this point it didn’t really matter. Karla was right about there being spectators to her fall - after waiting for the sword to fall as well to make sure it wouldn’t hit them, a bunch of early-bird heroes gathered around it. Freeing her lower body from the kimono by ripping it open at her hip, her dripping, inviting pussy was quickly stuffed with one’s cock while another one forced his into the still-bleeding stump of her neck. Her massive breasts got the attention from a female heroine instead, who climbed on top of her chest and rubbed her clit against one of her nipples.

Karla’s barely conscious head flew through the air for quite some time. As she soared forward, her blood continued to drip from the hole where her neck used to be. With the state her mind was in, it was hard for her to form any coherent thoughts, but she still managed to notice that it was taking her fall too long to reach the ground. It seemed that her head had stabilized, too. Shaking her head to move the hair away from the view, Karla stared at the ground beneath her - but it seemed to stay away at a constant distance from her. She was simply floating through the air, now. This had to be some kind of magic, Karla decided. Moving her eyes upward, she saw that she was headed for forest near the castle. She tried to move her eyes back down, to see if maybe there was someone she could get help from, but her eyes didn’t respond. Instead, her vision went dark. Realizing she was dying, her thoughts went towards the yet unborn daughter she was supposed to have in the future. “I’m sorry, Fir…” By the time her head arrived at its destination, all signs of life were gone from the Sword Vassal’s eyes. Landing on a spot nearby, it’d have to wait quite some time for attention from the woman who put Karla under her spell. 

Kiran looked over the tied-up form of a very busty, purple-haired woman, feeling his cock harden at the sight of her massive, uncovered breasts. The woman approached him, introduced herself as Loki and confessed to having killed and replaced Anna, then tried attacking him. Using the icy magic from the Breidablik, he was able to defeat her - but he had a feeling the woman went easy on him. Now, a mischievous smile graced her lips as she looked straight at him, juggling her breasts provocatively in spite of having her hands and her feet bound together. As they were basically slipping free out of her robe, he just dragged the rope down and freed them - but the woman seemed more than content with that. In fact, he was unsettled by her eagerness - but that didn’t stop him from fondling them for a while. She moaned straight at him as he grabbed her nipples and stretched her tits as far forward as he could, with them slumping back to her chest and jiggling once they slammed against her ribs. They felt… different from the countless other tits he had groped after coming to Askr. He’d have a hard time telling, what was wrong with them, though - all he could say was that he constantly felt like his hands were about to slip through her skin. After giving them a bit more attention, his hands went for the belt on her hip. Getting it out of the way, and tearing off the clasp that kept two parts of her dress together at her knee, he pushed the purple cloth over her abdomen area to the side, exposing her hariless slit.

Finally freeing his erection, he carefully moved towards it. Feeling up Loki’s wide, meaty thighs as he did, he could hear the woman moan again as he massaged them. Her pussy began to leak with enough arousal for Kiran to be able to see that, so he shoved a finger into it. Pulling it out, the summoner examined if the sticky liquid on it looked normal. After deciding it did, he finally let his cock go inside the woman - and the pleasure-filled writhes she did on the ground below him showed him just how much she was enjoying it. Was she just trying to get him to fuck her? If she did, she’d better be prepared to face what usually followed the sex. He suspected that was the case at first, but ordered some heroes to search for Anna just in case. As they reported that the redhead was nowhere to be found, he had to accept that what the woman said was true. Then, why did she approach and tell him that? Maybe she really was just trying to kill him? Whatever the reason was, she deserved a harsh pounding,- and sounded and acted more than happy that she received one, her cunt hit repeatedly with thrusts of tremendous force, Kiran’s cock slamming into her cervix again and again. Screaming in release, Loki came just moments before he released his load into her womb. 

“It seems like you told the truth about Anna. She was a valuable subordinate, helping with keeping things here running. With a body like this, I could overlook you trying to kill me and keep you around for some time as a fucktoy… but killing someone that valuable is something I cannot tolerate. You will die today… but you deserve a public execution.” The excited thrill that went through her body was pretty unsettling - her pussy clenched hard on his cock after hearing that, showing him just how aroused that made her. As it was early in the morning, he decided that it’d be a great way to start off the day and boost the heroes’ morale. Pulling out, he got up and opened the door - meeting Hinoka on the other side. His Hoshidian lover had come to him earlier in the night and warned him about Ursula having come to assassinate her, making him keep his guard up through the night after comforting her for a while. Eventually, she returned to sleep as he still had to deal with work - Anna had been slacking off recently so it fell on him to take up her obligations. Well, with Loki’s revelations, it made sense that Anna wasn’t doing her job - she couldn’t, as the Askrian Commander was dead.

Greeting Hinoka with a kiss, he smiled as she looked with both curiosity and jealousy at Loki. “Don’t worry, the slut’s getting executed publicly in just a few minutes. Wanna watch?” The happy squeal and a nod told him that Hinoka very much did. The redhead had her spear with her, heading out for some morning practice - but she could put that off for some time to come along.  
“You. Get up and follow us.” Leaving with Hinoka hand-in-hand, they walked to the castle’s main hall.

When they arrived there, there was an average-sized group of heroes gathered there for that part of the day. Kiran climbed the stairs with Hinoka following close behind. Loki ascended the stairs, her breasts jiggling around with each step she took. Her huge, round ass swayed from one side to another as she walked up, too - drawing the attention of most male heroes in the room. 

“This woman has killed commander Anna. Punishment for that is death.” He announced, and without wasting any time used the Breidablik to form a dagger made of ice. Although he missed it, the relaxed and aroused expression on Loki’s face changed as she watched him do that - instead of sexual desire, it showed a far more sinister lust - but that passed almost instantly, the woman satisfied that she had the confirmation Kiran now had access to the Nifl’s ice magic. She had suspected that much when he overpowered her before, and now she was able to tell what kind of magic it was. The satisfaction turned back into a sexual one as Kiran used the dagger to cut through the side of her dress at her waist . Shaking her hips erotically to throw the dress off as it now would fall by itself, she presented her nude body to Kiran again - there was no hurt in trying to use her appearance on him again. Instead, he stabbed the dagger directly into her stomach. She moaned loudly as he dragged the knife up, creating a diagonal cut from which her guts began to spill. Pulling the dagger out once he reached her tremendous tits, Kiran followed up with a vertical cut across her stomach, which showed just the slightest hint of fat. Slicing through more of her intestines, Kiran grabbed onto one that slid out and started to tug on it, pulling the lengthy flesh rope out of her stomach. The constant moans from the woman, even as the entirety of her guts were hanging out of her stomach, seemed a bit unsettling - in no sign the woman showed that his actions were causing her any pain at all - or if they did, she was able to perfectly turn it into more pleasure more skillfully than any woman he had killed before. After getting all of her intestine out, leaving her stomach a hollow cavity, he slid the knife back in and cut off the last part of them still connected to her. As soon as he did, the woman screamed out in a loud outcry, making it obvious to anyone watching that she just came.

Moaning in the height of her pleasure as her pussy squirted out her juices, Loki called out to him: “Oh, Kiran! You sure know how to pleasure a lady. My legs are almost giving out from all the pleasure you just gave me… I feel that just a little more, and I’ll go mad with pleasure~! Too bad that my assassin failed to kill that redhead… We could have had so much fun together!” Hinoka listened to Loki with increasing jealousy, and once she heard the last sentence, almost exploded with fury. That huge-titted bitch was responsible for the incredibly busty woman coming to kill her? “Kiran, let me hurt her now!” Hinoka called out, taking a break from the little masturbatory session she had while watching Kiran at work, setting her spear down and running towards them. “Sure. Have fun!” Kiran told her while handing her the knife.

To start things off, Hinoka stabbed the knife directly into the opening in Loki’s stomach, and straight into her womb. Seeing Kiran’s seed pour out from the womb only angered her more, so she stabbed her again - driving the knife as deep into it as she could, pushing the cut-up womb down her body as Hinoka sliced into her vagina from above. Hinoka stabbed her a few more times, frustrated that all the woman did was moan in return. Her last strike had enough force to cut through all of her vaginal canal, the tip exiting her body on the other side, but even having her cunt ruined wasn’t enough to stop her from moaning. “Are you disappointed, girly? Were you expecting me to scream in pain? You’ll have to try harder than that… You know, you’re pretty cute all worked up like this…” Loki taunted Hinoka with another round of moans, her words obviously driving the princess even more mad than before. How was she still showing only pleasure when her cunt was completely ruined? Pulling the dagger towards her, Hinoka cut through the front of Loki’s body, connecting the hole at her abdomen with the slit of her snatch… And all that caused was Loki coming again as Hinoka cut through her clit, the cut at her pussy spurting both her honey and blood onto Hinoka’s hands while the princess watched, dumbfounded.

Trying to regain her composure, Hinoka wondered, what to do next. Her gaze turned downwards, to Loki’s strong feet. As with anything in this form, Loki tailored them to look extremely alluring, even if her preferred footwear were high-heels. Seeing them, Hinoka felt a pang of extremely powerful arousal rise within her. Her toes looked just so hot! The bridge curved out so beautifully, too… Completely captivated by their sight, Hinoka dropped to her knees and examined Loki’s feet up close. The little laughter from above annoyed her, but when Loki lifted one of her legs, letting Hinoka get a better look at the bottom part of her feet, Hinoka just ignored her. Loki placed her feet right in front of Hinoka’s face, and the princess pressed her mouth against the bottom of her feet. Her tongue slid along the arch a few times, licking and tasting it. She moved it across her sole too, before moving her head to the front and sucking on Loki’s toes while the other hand felt up the woman’s heel. As she felt her arousal spiking again, Hinoka let go of it and used that hand to start fingering herself - her other hand still holding the dagger. It only took her a short time to reach her climax. As Hinoka felt she was on the edge, the pegasus rider quickly cut through the leg just above the ankle. The foot stayed on her face as blood began spurting onto it, Hinoka’s body shaking in a powerful orgasm. As her mouth opened with her muscles relaxed by the pleasure, her tongue hanging out, some of Loki’s blood poured inside - Hinoka enjoying the taste as she swallowed it.

“My my, it looks like you really like my feet. Are you going to take the other one too, my dear?” Loki’s voice was as sensual as ever as she said that, and this time Hinoka found herself enjoying listening to it. Once her climax subsided, she quickly sliced Loki’s second foot off too. She couldn’t help but smile as she looked at the two new toys she had acquired - both her sister’s and Fjorm’s feet grew pretty boring after using them too much, and the fresh ones she acquired from other heroines just didn’t do it for her as well as those two pairs did. But these magnificent feet… Hinoka was sure they would allow for endless orgasms later on. Without her feet, Loki descended to her knees, making sure to make her tits bounce as much as she could before massaging them again with her hands.

“Are you done, love?” Kiran asked her, having finished checking the pieces of Loki’s guts for ones he could use. “I think I’ll have a bit more fun first.” Hinoka answered, smiling while moving to where she placed her spear, and swapping it and the feet she was holding. Kiran just nodded, walking towards the gallows to replace the rope there with the bloody strands he was holding. Returning towards Loki, Hinoka walked behind the woman and kicked her on her small back. The purple-haired woman happily bent over, her bubbly ass sticking out in the air. Forcing the tip of the curved blade into Loki’s anus, Hinoka quickly drove her weapon inside. This time, she had no intention of impaling her all the way through, and the curve of the blade drove it forward relative to Loki’s body. Almost immediately, Hinoka could feel her weapon slamming into the wooden floor beneath them. Letting go of it, Hinoka watched as Loki’s buttcheeks jiggled with the white handle sticking out from between them. “I’m done now!” She announced happily, making Kiran turn towards her. Seeing the shaft sticking out of Loki’s ass, Kiran realized Loki was unable to get to him herself.  
“Can you carry her here?” He asked, and with a smile Hinoka worked her hands under Loki’s armpits, then lifted her from the ground. Letting some Loki’s weight rest on the shaft of the spear, it pushed it further out of Loki’s belly, the blade already sticking out through the hole in her stomach. Hinoka groped the woman’s tits from behind as she carried her, and had to admit that these breasts felt divine. Why couldn’t hers be like this?

Carrying Loki - who started moaning again - to Kiran, Hinoka took a look at the noose her lover made out of Loki’s guts. It looked a bit sloppy, but it seemed it would still be functional. As she brought her to Kiran, he wrapped the intestine around the woman’s neck, then tightened it so that she wouldn’t fall out. After Hinoka took a step back, he pulled the lever to open the trapdoor - and just as he did, Hinoka released Loki and let her fall into the opening. Hinoka clung to him the moment she let go of her, and as they watched Loki hang together, Hinoka worked her pussy onto Kiran’s cock. The pair continued to enjoy themselves as Loki squirmed in the fleshy noose in front of them.

As Loki fell, her massive breasts bounced yet again, continuing to move around in a fluid motion even as the guts stopped her fall. Kiran put some ice over them to keep them from tearing under her weight. Because of that, the purple-haired woman’s breathing was restricted with her own flesh. Again, she showed no signs of pain, but she couldn’t prevent her face from turning red, and as it went on a purple not unlike the color of her hair. Her strong, thick legs started kicking out almost instantly, causing more blood to spill from the cut at her pussy as it was torn further open. Without her feet, the blood from stumps of her legs was able to be throw to a distance, splashing onto the heroes watching from afar. Her huge ass swayed from one side to another, mirroring the way the woman walked usually as her hips twisted around, the pole of Hinoka’s spear swinging around. The gaping hole of her stomach allowed onlookers to see how the internal stomach orgasm were shaken around by the hanging, the blade of Hinoka’s weapon still sticking out of it and hitting her breasts from below. Visible only to Kiran and Hinoka, her small back arched and stretched out again as her lower body was shaken with powerful spasms.

With the strain on her neck crunching her windpipe shut, making it impossible to breathe, Loki should have been unable to speak. Her purple face showing how little oxygen her brain had and her tongue sticking out of it also gave that same impression, especially that her expression devolved into one of mindless pleasure as her eyes rolled back to the side of her head. Because of that, hearing her luscious voice perfectly clear and without any gurgles or choking sounds came as a surprise to everyone there.

“Farewell, summoner of Askr… We will meet again, my dear… I’ll be looking forward to that... Until then, just enjoy my parting gift…” As if to accentuate her words, a howl could be heard in the distance. As she finished speaking, another twitch shook her body, making her jump up and down in the noose again. However, her purple eyes had gone almost completely dark. More howls and growls could be heard from different wings of the castle as she slowly came to a stop, her long, meaty legs and her slim arms hanging limply at her sides. Occasionally, a spasm still shook her body, but they began to get further and further apart. Flickers continued to appear in them from time to time, but eventually the body ended up going completely still.

Carrying the bag filled with heads from Loki’s secret chamber, Corrin stumbled into the clearing she and Loki had agreed to meet in. Her mistress was nowhere to be seen… But she could hear her moans nearby. Going in their direction, she was soon able to find the illusionist laid out on the grass. Her eyes were closed, and she showed no signs of being aware of her presence. Even if she was unconscious, her fingers were still working on her snatch, and Corrin could tell it was damp with multiple orgasms, with the grass beneath her cunt stained with a huge load of her juices. Corrin felt her arousal growing as she watched Loki do that for a moment, before she dropped the sack and quickly called on her dragon powers again. The super-damp, yet ever-tight cunt was something she couldn’t resist, and so she immediately slammed her dragon cock all the way in. Seeing Loki squirm underneath her, Corrin didn’t last long before blowing her load inside her.

That was enough to take the illusionist out of her trance. The magic that she used to create the illusory, yet corporeal copy of herself connected it directly to her mind, allowing her to feel exactly what was being done to it, while still in control and safely staying away. Because of that, she was able to cum at all the abuse that body had suffered while still keeping her real body unhurt. But with the body hanging in the flesh noose, it was getting harder and harder to remain in contact with it, as it was already way past what a normal body could handle. Her mind staying in a limbo in between the two bodies, Loki was able to realize just how dangerous that magic could be. That knowledge would let her handle it a lot better next time she tried this magic out, though. The hot semen shooting straight into her, along with fresh pleasure coming from her original body, managed to pull her back to it.

Waking up in a scream of pleasure, it took her only an instant to understand, where she was. “Hello, Corrin. I’m delighted to see you…” She said as she saw the princess in front of her, stretching her arms towards her and pulling her in for a kiss. “You’ve done your part, I believe?” She asked after Corrin broke the kiss off.  
“Yes… The springs should be fully changed by now.” Corrin explained happily.  
“Lovely! I was able to confirm what I suspected: The summoner has access to Nifl’s ice magic now. That gives me some ideas for what we should do next…” Loki let her voice trail off, only for Corrin to lean in for another kiss. After that one was over, Loki managed to push Corrin off of her. “Sorry, dearie. We can’t do this right here now or someone will find us. Once we’re safely away, though…” Dropping a seductive smile and shaking her boobs at the young princess, she saw that the girl was still captivated by her body. Good. This was the perfect way of making Corrin stay loyal to her - and if she groomed the girl correctly, in time she could even become more than just a tool. Loki laughed at the thought - was she actually getting attached to the girl? Really?

Before she could think about that in more detail, she noticed a head on the ground nearby. Picking it up, Loki was able to confirm that it was the girl she had hypnotized yesterday. If her head was here, than that meant she probably did her job too. At least that part of her plan worked out. And it was the one that mattered the most - if the summoner had access to powerful Nifl magic now, then weakening his forces was a top priority. A smug smile appeared on her lips. If she was right about it, Kiran would do that himself! In her visit to the land of Tellius, she came across a scientist by the name of Izuna. From him, she was able to learn how to make a potion that could make any beast shapeshifter go feral. Adapting and expanding on that, she managed to get it to work through skin - and only on those shapeshifters, as it originally could affect humans too. Now, an important part of Kiran’s army would be affected by it… She only regretted not being able to stay and watch the chaos that was about to unfold.

Adding Karla’s head to the sack of heads, Loki used her magic to take it with them. Then, the illusionist opened a portal to the world that was their next destination - back to Muspell. She had no intention of helping Surtr, though. She was certain that Kiran would defeat him. However, the youngest princess of Nifl was still in the custody of his forces. Her lips were twisted with a sadistic smile as she imagined, how could Ylgr still be used for her benefit… Corrin held on to her hand with a powerful grip as they crossed over to the world of flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand this is the last Loki had appeared in the story ever since x.x I kinda just gave up on following the actual feh plot with this since then


End file.
